new_macys_thanksgiving_day_parade_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The 74th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons * Bandleader Mickey Mouse ''(Walt Disney Company) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time * Blue ''(Nickelodeon) ''(to promote Blue's Big Musical: The Movie) - 2nd time * Big Bird ''(Sesame Workshop) ''(Retired) - 13th and last time * Rugrats ''(Nickelodeon) ''(Tommy gains a barret, to promote Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) - 4th time * Jeeves ''(Ask Jeeves) ''- 1st time * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee ''(General Mills) ''- 2nd time * Milk Chan ''(Geneon Entertainment) ''- 8th time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Corporation) - 1st time * Millennium Snoopy ''(United Media) ''(to celebrate Peanuts' 50th Birthday and pays tribute to Charles M. Schulz) - 2nd time * Rapid T. Rabbit (Richard Concepcion) - 1st time * Toon Trev ''(ToonTrev) ''- 8th time * Geo Guy ''(Gabriel Garcia) ''- 8th time * Arthur Read ''(Random House Children's Publishing) ''(to promote Arthur's Perfect Chirstmas) - 4th time * Dean ''(YellowDrill) ''- 8th time * Sparky ''(Pokeboy47) ''- 7th time * Mugman ''(Lenstar Productions) ''- 8th time * Rainbow Kitty ''(Ra1nb0wK1tty101) ''- 7th time * Stacy Stickler and Bradley ''(Nelvana Limited) ''- 8th time * Adam Anderson ''(RainbowFilmsStudios) ''- 8th time * Kirby, Tiff and Tuff ''(HAL Laboratories) ''- 8th time * TNT ''(TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Enterprises) ''- 8th time * Felix the Cat ''(????) ''- 13th time * Jason Fox ''(United Media) ''- 13th time * Pikachu ''(The Pokémon Company) ''(Retired) - 8th and last time * Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal Studios) ''(to promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 13th and last time * Bear and Tutter ''(The Jim Henson Company) ''- 2nd time * Dexter's Laboratory ''(Cartoon Network) ''(to promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and last time * Combo Panda as a Winter Gamer ''(Jada Toys) ''- 2nd time * Alpha Lexa on Skates ''(Jada Toys) ''- 2nd time * Winter Hello Kitty (Sanrio) - 1st time * Dragon Tales' Cassie ''(Sony Pictures Family Entertainment) ''- 1st time * Barney the Dinosaur ''(Lyrick Studios) ''- 7th time * Dash and Dot ''(PBS Kids) ''- 8th time * Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) ''(to promote the TV Series Clifford the Big Red Dog) - 11th time Heritage Balloons * ABC Bounching Balls ''(Sesame Workshop) ''- 13th time Novelty Balloons Coming Soon! Floats * Tom Turkey * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia * Blue's Clues * Greendog * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * The Three Little Pigs * The Old Lahaina Luau * Flights of Fancy (Retired) * Mother Earth * Amazing Creatures of the Wild * Soaring Spirits Canoe * The World of Wiggle (Retired) * M&M's Network * Fifty State Quarter Stagecoach * Wakin' Up (Retired) * Statue of Liberty * The Ship of State * Rep Rally * Road to the Future * Dooley and Pals (Retired) * Santaland Express * Simple Simon Met a Pieman * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Snow Family (Retired) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa's SleighCategory:Lineups Category:3000s Parades